Sleepover
by I'm Already Dead
Summary: CHAPTER 3! Arnold has been bored, how can that be changed? ArnoldXGerald. Rating will change in future chapters, till then it'll be PG13. R & R!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first real slash fic ever. Be nice, if possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
One night, when the moon was full and the wind blew softly, Arnold was sitting on his couch in his bedroom. He lied there, breathing softly, almost undetectable to someone sitting right beside him. His day had been a busy one, getting to school twenty minutes late, not having time to get a shower in before breakfast. He sighed sadly, I wish my friends were here, he thought. Jerald, he'd know how to cheer me up.  
  
Just in the midst of his thoughts, the phone rang. He reluctantly got up from his position on the couch. He snatched the phone into his hand; he said, "Hello?" "Hey, my man," said Jerald. Arnold felt so relieved to get a call from his good friend; his mood was changed dramatically.  
  
"What's up Jerald?" he inquired. "A lot, actually," Jerald amused himself with that saying, as he peered down to look at the ever-growing area in his pants. "Like what?" asked Arnold, completely unaware of his friend's intentions. Jerald contemplated whether he should tell him exactly what was up, he knew right now, over the phone wasn't the right way to tell him of his feelings.  
  
"Um, I was thinking of having a sleep over, just you me and Stinky." He informed. Arnold's heart lifted at the invitation, yet, one thing still bothered him. "So, why aren't you inviting any of our other friends like Sid or Harold?" he asked.  
  
Jerald knew why he wasn't inviting them and it was simple. Sid was too fricken ugly, and Harold. let's just say he was more than enough of ugly in too many ways to count;. He wouldn't be good at all in the sack.  
  
He responded with, "Well, they didn't want to come, said they was busy this weekend." "Oh, ok. Anyway, when do you want me to come over?" "How about tonight? It is Friday after all." Jerald informed. "Alright. Let me get some stuff together, I'll come out in about an hour, ok?" "Gotcha, see ya soon, my man!" "Sure thing, see ya!" They both hung up the phone at the same time.  
  
Arnold quickly ran downstairs to ask his grandfather whether he could stay at Jerald's over the weekend or not. (Of course he'd say yes, grandpas always do!).  
  
"Gramps, can I stay at Jerald's over the weekend?" His grandpa smiled warmly. "Why of course, short man! Have fun at your friend's house." He still said 'short man', even though Arnold was now thirteen years old, and getting quite big, and also becoming quite the looker. "Thanks gramps!" he gave Phil a hug and ran back up the stairs to pack all of the stuff he'd need.  
  
Soon he was ready to venture out. He said goodbye to all of the tenants in the boarding house and walked to his friend's house.  
  
On the way there, many things happened. A bum asked him for money; Arnold gave the man three quarters, (cause he was a nice guy! ). A pigeon attacked him, he killed it, and he didn't really like them that much, since he figured out that they liked to crap on peoples' heads.  
  
When he got to Jerald's house he knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Stinky came to the door wearing only his boxer shorts, he greeted Arnold excitedly and welcomed him into the house.  
  
"Where are Jerald's mom and dad?" Arnold asked as he looked around for some of the older members of his friend's family. "They went on a trip for the weekend, his brother and little sis went too. We get the whole place to our selves Arnold!" Stinky exclaimed. "Cool." replied Arnold with a smirk on his face.  
  
Jerald came down the stairs looking much the same as Stinky, in his boxers. Arnold was a bit taken back at seeing them both half naked like this. I guess it shouldn't have, he did see them everyday in the showers at school, he thought. But that was different, we didn't want to look at each other when we were at school, we had to take the showers, it was a rule, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Arnold! How ya been?" Jerald asked excitedly. He snapped his attentions towards his long time friend, Jerald. "I've been good, kind of bored but that's about it." He answered. "Cool. Wanna strip down to yo boxers, bro?" Jerald asked. "Why would I want to do that, Jerald?" Arnold laughed. "'Cause, we all in our boxers, it's like showing our independence. You know, since no adults are here to stop us." He explained. "Oh, alright then," Arnold said, as he set his bags down and began to undress himself, still thinking about how strange it was as he did so. "Good, now we're all looking cool!" squeaked Stinky, in a gay sounding voice. "Got that right," said Jerald.  
  
Arnold couldn't help but feel a little awkward, as he stood there half naked with his two best friends. Then a thought crossed his mind, 'could they be. gay?' he sighed, 'no way! That would be crazy!' he thought to himself. Though he had to admit, they did look pretty good with their skin exposed to him, almost too good. 'Now what, am I gay now?' he asked himself.  
  
"So, you guys want to get down to business?" asked Jerald. "Sure do! I'll order the pizza!" exclaimed Stinky.  
  
Stinky ordered the pizza in the kitchen, leaving Arnold alone with Jerald.  
  
Jerald stood there, gazing at the splendor that was his best friend. How he wanted to touch him, feel him, feel him inside of him, the one thing he'd wanted for over two years.  
  
Arnold turned his head and noticed that his friend was looking at him in an almost dream like stare. He cleared his throat loudly to get his friend's attention. Jerald quickly turned his gaze away from his friend, feeling a bit ashamed at letting himself stare the way he did.  
  
But he couldn't help it. There was something about Arnold that allured him, something he didn't see in any of the other guys at school.  
  
Ok, that was chapter one, of course. If you totally detest the thought of male/male relations, then I suggest that you "not" read the next chapter. For people that hopefully liked it, the next chapter should be out soon! Review! 


	2. First Kiss

Hi again, people! Glad you made it back here for another chapter of my strange story.  
  
Jenavette: When I said 'a gay sounding voice', I meant a 'happy' voice. Gay means happy, if you didn't know. It doesn't just mean gay as in homosexual. And about how you said if I had any questions to ask you etc, I should e- mail you. Well, that seems near impossible, because it appears to me that your e-mail is not even on your profile page.  
  
miss amyami: Your review was erm, strange. I didn't quite understand it. Though 'baka' means stupid in Japanese or something. So, whatever.  
  
Everyone: Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story!  
  
  
  
All three of the guys sat down on the sofa, as they awaited the deliveryman.  
  
Arnold glanced at Gerald from the corner of his eye, seeing that he was looking right at him. Arnold couldn't quite make out the look in his friend's eyes. it was starry, daze-like as if his friend wasn't even looking at him, but instead, trying to look through him.  
  
Nonetheless, the look in his friend's eyes did give him a feeling that was quite uncomforting. to say the least.  
  
Then out of nowhere, he heard Gerald say: "Hey Stinky, you should go out to the store and get us some ice cream," Gerald said, with this look in his eye that suggested he might have had plans that could only work out if one of the guy's in the room were to leave.  
  
"Uh. I guess I could. Why though? The pizza man will be hear soon," Stinky said. "I know. But you have to go get some ice cream, we need something to snack on for later."  
  
Sighing, Stinky got up from his place on the couch. He strode over to his clothes, which lied in his backpack, neatly folded.  
  
"Hey," Arnold said. "Why can't all three of us go? We all need some fresh air," he suggested. "I wanted to show you my new magazine. it's the coolest issue out of them all!" Said Gerald, with unmatched enthusiasm. "Wait! Did you show me that one?" asked Stinky. "Yeah, bro." "Ah, okay," said Stinky, as he scratched the top of his head. "I'll be back as soon as I can, fellers." "Alright, see ya," said Arnold. "Yeah, take as long as you need to," Gerald said, with a quite visible smirk, forming on his lips.  
  
After Stinky had left, Arnold came out and said: "So, where's this magazine?" Gerald turned sharply in his friend's direction, looking a bit surprised. "Oh, that. Uh-I have it in my room, c'mon and see it," said Gerald, motioning his arms in the direction of his bedroom. "Alright."  
  
They both began to walk the halls, though, it didn't take them long to get to Gerald's room.  
  
When inside, Gerald quickly walked behind Arnold and closed the door.  
  
"Well, let me see it," Arnold said, in his normally cheerful tone. "Uh. umm. it's over here." He gestured towards the stack of magazines on his bedside table.  
  
Arnold strode over to the stack of magazines, sitting himself down on the bed, as he sifted through the list.  
  
After four or five minutes of looking at the covers, he realized that these were all last months' issues.  
  
"Gerald," he spoke softly. "These aren't new."  
  
Gerald, now feeling the sweat begin to perspire on his brow, thought frantically for an answer to his friend's statement.  
  
"Uh..." he started. "Well, I didn't really bring you in here to look at magazines." he confessed. Arnold cocked his eyebrow. "Well, then why did you bring me in here?" he inquired.  
  
Gerald felt his heart begin to beat at an alarming rate. As his nervousness became more and more visible, he couldn't help but turn himself in the opposite direction, as to avoid Arnold's curious stare.  
  
He gulped down, still thinking about his reply. And then it hit him: Why don't I just tell him how I feel? He thought to himself. What's the worst that could happen? I know Arnold; he'd still accept me as his friend.  
  
He turned towards his friend and began to walk quickly over to him, with a strange look on his face.  
  
"So, what did you bring me in here for?" Arnold asked once more, feeling that his friend was hiding something from him. "Well. there's a good explanation to that question, bro." "There is," Arnold said, gazing into the eyes of his friend. "Well, yeah." He justified. "Arnold. ever since we was kids, I've loved you." "I love you too, Gerald. You are like a brother to me." "That's the thing." Gerald replied quickly. "I have feelings. uh. well, let's just say that it isn't a brotherly kind of love" Gerald blushed.  
  
Arnold felt confused, he loves me but he loves me different? He asked himself.  
  
Then a thought crossed his mind: He doesn't mean 'that' kind of love, does he?  
  
"Gerald, are you saying that you have." "Yeah. I'm saying that I love you." He confirmed. "You mean, you love me like a boyfriend?" he asked nervously. Gerald now beginning to blush profusely, replied with: "I guess you could say.that."  
  
Arnold was in shock. He couldn't look at his friend the same way. to him it seemed like he was in the same room with another person entirely.  
  
The thoughts went through his mind at lightning speed, making him feel uncomfortable in his friend's bedroom- sitting on his bed. Then the thought of kissing another guy came to his mind, it really at first, made him want to gag. But as the thought wore on. it became something different, something beautiful in his eyes.  
  
He was Gerald's best friend that would make it a little less weird. At least they knew each other, and loved each other.  
  
That was one of the things. Arnold didn't know whether he felt the same. Did Gerald expect him to? Was this something Arnold even wanted to consider for himself? What would grandpa say? Why, he'd be shocked, it might even cause the poor man to die of a heart attack.  
  
Arnold turned to look at Gerald. Seeing his friend's eyes, the way they gazed back at him as if to see right into his soul.  
  
  
  
Arnold wiped his forehead and got up from the bed. He walked passed Gerald without saying a single word.  
  
Suddenly, Gerald grasped Arnold's arm, turning him around so that they were facing each other. They gazed into each other's eyes, and then out of complete spontaneous nature, Gerald pulled Arnold close to him, kissing him passionately.  
  
Arnold naturally tried to get himself out of his friends' arms, but then he started to get into the kiss. Gerald probed Arnold's lips open with his tongue, Arnold's in turn, began to massage Gerald's tongue with his own. Soon, They began to explore each other's bodies, touching and groping.  
  
Just when they were about to start removing clothing, they heard a loud gasp, followed by the sound of a box falling to the floor.  
  
They quickly turned their heads to see a traumatized looking Stinky. "Stinky, it's not what it looks like." Said Arnold. "I know what it looks like, I know what you two were doin'!" he said angrily. "You think I'm stupid? If you guys wanted to be gay then why did you invite me! I don't want anything to do with neither of ya's!" He said stomping away towards the front door.  
  
"Stinky, wait! We can explain everything," Arnold said as he and Gerald rushed after their friend. "Shut up, I never wanna talk to neither of you again!" he said, as he flipped them both off and ran out the door.  
  
They both sighed heavily and let their bodies fall to the floor and lie against the wall.  
  
They sat there in silence, worrying and feeling guilty about what had just took place.  
  
"Arnold, what if he tells some-" "Who cares," Arnold replied, lost in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. If ya want this to go on let me know, I have no idea how crappy this story could be unless people tell me.  
  
Oh, and sorry, the NC17 material didn't show up this time. You never know what lies ahead for the next chapter though! ( 


	3. Time

Hi everyone! Well, as it seems, the site has taken away the NC-17 fictions. I'm not sure as of now what will be the rating of this story later on. (Or if it will change at all). Well, onto the chapter! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous installments.  
  
  
  
There, on the floor beside the coolness of the wall the two sat. Night had begun to fall; the cold winds blew in through the open window.  
  
Arnold felt a chill come down his spine. He got up from his place by the wall.  
  
Gerald watched him turn the corner; naturally he thought Arnold was heading for the bathroom. Gerald felt drained, at the moment. His feelings were scattered, in the way he had hoped they wouldn't be.  
  
He shifted his position against the wall, realizing a cramp had developed.  
  
  
  
What was going to happen now? He questioned himself. There's still two days until my family gets home, and now, everything seems messed up. Why do these things always happen to me? He thought. And now Arnold. He sighed. He probably isn't gay; he probably hates me now. What was I thinking?  
  
"Uh. hey, Gerald," Arnold called from the restroom.  
  
Gerald snapped to attention. "Yeah, what is it?" He didn't feel comfortable with using the term 'bro' after what had happened. He felt ashamed.  
  
"Where do you keep the toothpaste?"  
  
"In the mirror," he replied, breathlessly.  
  
He didn't hear a reply. "It's just fine that way," he muttered himself. "I shouldn't have told him. he'll never want to talk to me again after this. How could I expect him to? He always talked about how he liked girls in our class; he'd never really be gay. He just said it because he didn't want to hurt me," Gerald said, in a whisper.  
  
He got up from his place against the wall and decided to call someone about this.  
  
"Not my brother," he whispered to himself. "He wouldn't understand. Would mom?" he wondered.  
  
He dashed over the phone. But when he got there he felt like he wanted to drop the whole idea.  
  
"Just do it!" he muttered harshly to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed his mother's cell.  
  
One ring, two rings. "What she doin'?" he says impatiently. A third ring, then a forth. "Damnit, she's never there when anyone needs her."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom! Uh, hi," he says, trying to sound casual.  
  
"What's up, honey? Why're you calling so late?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Umm. I have something I need help with."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Mom. I have a friend, he has a crush on his friend, and he told his friend how he felt."  
  
"Yeah, so what's wrong?"  
  
"He doesn't know if his friend really feels the same. He wonders if his friend said he does just to be nice."  
  
"Hmmm. who is this friend, Gerald?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"Well, no. But maybe. never mind."  
  
"So what should my friend do about his friend?"  
  
"Well, hmm. he should ask his friend how he feels right now, and whether he really does feel the same."  
  
"You really think that's what he should do? What about if his friend doesn't like him? Then what?"  
  
"Well, I guess if his friend doesn't really like him they'll have to get over it and be friends or just not see each other anymore." She offered.  
  
Gerald took a deep breath. "Ok mom. I'll transfer the info onto him. G'night."  
  
"Love you honey. Go to sleep, you sound beat."  
  
"Aw, ok mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He put the phone away.  
  
He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Finding nothing that caught his eye, he left, hearing it close as he walked away.  
  
He walked in front of the couch, letting his body fall onto it. He grabbed a pillow and held onto it tightly.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Arnold stared into the mirror at his teeth. They were a clean, pearly white, which he took much pride in. He remembered Harold. "That guy," he sighed. "He's such a mess."  
  
He put his toothbrush away. He decided that he would go and have a talk with Gerald.  
  
He walked in behind the couch his friend was residing in, breathing quietly, feeling nervous. He moved to take a seat in the lazy boy.  
  
At first, he thought Gerald hadn't noticed him. But when he moved to get up, he heard him say: "Where you going, Arnold?"  
  
"No where, umm. I was just gonna go to the kitchen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You want me to get you something?"  
  
"Uh. nah. Maybe a soda," Gerald said.  
  
"Oh, ok. What kind?" Arnold asked.  
  
"How 'bout a grape."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Arnold went to the kitchen. Dang, what am I going to do? He thought. What can I say to him, what could possibly make up for earlier?  
  
He returned to the living room with two sodas. He gave Gerald his and returned to his seat.  
  
Arnold opened his soda, hearing a 'pop' noise. He took a large sip, and set it down on a coaster.  
  
They both sat there for what seemed like hours, not a word passing between the two.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Gerald picked it up hastily, and said hello.  
  
"Gerald," he heard his father's voice, low and vicious.  
  
"Yeah, dad?"  
  
"Your mother said you had a friend, or some crap, over at the house that had a crush on his friend. Honestly, son, how dense do you think I am?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Gerald, I know it's you that has a crush."  
  
"What! No I don't, dad."  
  
"Do you have a girl over there?"  
  
"No, I'm havin' a sleepover with a couple of the guys," he explained.  
  
"Sure," his father laughed. "You're having a party, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh. no."  
  
"Ok. But, who's the friend if it really isn't you?"  
  
"Umm, gee dad. It's just one of my friends."  
  
"Ok, you obviously can't answer my question, Gerald. I know that you're hiding something. You just better make sure that what you're hiding isn't something I'll kill you over."  
  
"Ok, alright dad. See ya around, ok?"  
  
"All right, night son."  
  
"Night dad."  
  
He hung up the phone loudly.  
  
He looked at Arnold. "Hey, what's wrong, Arnold?"  
  
He turned to look at Gerald. "I'm just worried about how grandpa will react to us. That's all."  
  
"Grandpa? He'll be fine Arnold."  
  
"No he won't! He's old Gerald, he could have a damn heart attack if he found out."  
  
"Well, don't tell him then."  
  
"It's not that simple, Gerald. Grandpa picks up on things, he'll know I'm hiding something from him."  
  
Gerald could hardly keep himself from laughing. "You saying grandpa's psychic?"  
  
Arnold glared at him. "No. I'm saying that he'll know, he just will."  
  
"What's it matter? He'd find out anyway, wouldn't he?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Just chill man, let's watch a movie."  
  
"Ok." 


End file.
